Shattered and Remade
by Bentears
Summary: A sacred bond broken, a young women shattered by her world tumbling down. Can a deep devoted love help her to be remade?
1. Chapter 1 Vigil

Disclaimer: The characters of Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga belong to Bisco Hatori who is an absolute genius in my humble opinion. I am merely a fan with a vivid imagination.

CHAPTER ONE - Vigil

The steady sound of the heart monitor and the strange sighing sound of the ventilator were the only sounds heard in the quiet hospital room. Lying motionless on the bed with cables and tubing running all over her body was Haruhi Fujioka. Black and blue bruises around her neck marred her perfect creamy skin, they were hand shaped bruises and the reason she was on life support to protect her airway from swelling shut. She had other injuries but none as life-threatening as the bruising to her airway.

The eight men in the room were handsome but at that precise moment they were looking haggard and dishevelled. One was bruised and had been holding her hand before the nurses came in. The nurses moved quietly as they checked her vitals and changed her IV. Years of experience showing in their precise movements. The older one looked up and the men and felt moved to speak, rarely had she seen such sorrow in a group of young men.

"Sirs, she is stable. The doctor believes because she was intubated so quickly by the paramedics that she suffered no brain damage. She is only on these machines to give her throat time for the swelling to go down. It could have been a lot worse. We could have had to put a hole in her throat to help her breathe. But because you got her help in time she doesn't have to have that now. Yes the doctor is worried about her vocal cords but only time will tell if there is damage to them. I know you are worried but with such strong support I'm sure Ms Fujioka will make it through just fine."Finishing her tasks she followed her colleague out of the room which lapsed into quiet once again.

Mori looked as his younger brother Satoshi returned to claim Haruhi's left hand, absentmindedly playing with the diamond solitaire that rested on her ring finger. The usually bubbly young man had courted the host club princess all through university. One year ago they became engaged and Mori couldn't be happier he had always considered Haruhi to be his little sister and now she was going to be. The wedding was scheduled to be held in a few months and he prayed that she would still want to join his family once she came back to the horrors that led her to being hospitalised in the first place.

"Taka bro" Satoshi whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "How do I tell her about Ranka-san, when she wakes up, how do I tell her he's locked away? He is still her father despite what he did." Mori placed a hand on his brother's broad shoulder and gave a squeeze in understanding. "I don't know" he replied, "why don't you wait and see if she asks about him when she wakes up, that way you can gauge whether she wants to know or not"

The other men in the room stiffened at the mention of Ranka's name, each face taking on a look of anger and loathing until Satoshi's last statement reminded them that despite his assault on Haruhi he was still her father. The twins held each other tight and wondered if they would be able to forgive one of their parents if the same thing had happened to them. Tamaki had yet to speak, unable to wrap his mind around this level of abuse that happened to his friend. This was not what families were supposed to do to one another. Kyoya was going over Haruhi's charts making sure things were progressing as well as they could and made sure the best throat specialist was on standby for when Haruhi was able to be off life-support. Deep within he wished he had acted on the occasional odd remark he had remembered Ranka saying before things had come to a devastating head.' If only' he thought 'I could have prevented this if only I paid more attention and because of my oversight one of my best friends is in this place.'

The Haninozuka brothers were both dealing with their own thoughts about what happened. Like the Morinozuka brothers they had been with Haruhi when it happened. They were returning her to her apartment after a fun family dinner the five of them had attended at the Morinozuka house.

FLASHBACK

The five of them stumbled out of the limo laughing and playfully pushing each other as they escorted Haruhi up the stairs. Ranka had had to work so he wasn't at the dinner. Laughing lightly Haruhi began to unlock her door whilst asking them in for tea. That is until the door was savagely wrenched open and a highly intoxicated Ranka appeared in the door. "What time do you call this Kotoko?" Ranka spat out and he pulled Haruhi inside by her arm. "Who are these men your with then? Don't tell me their colleagues you tramp aren't I as your husband enough for you" Rank was practically spitting.

Haruhi was stunned initially by her father's referral to her by her mother's name. Blinking and shaking her head slightly she raised confused eyes to her father's face. "Dad, I'm Haruhi" she stated numbly. Ranka squinted and looked closely at his daughters face, "Haruhi?" he questioned seemingly confused. "Yes Dad, its Haruhi. Remember we were invited to Satoshi's house for a family dinner to discuss the wedding, you said you had to work and couldn't come. The guys have just brought me home." Haruhi explained worried at the sudden change in her father he was never aggressive when drunk quite the opposite in reality he was usually morose and weepy.

"Wedding?!" Ranka shrieked "You're not getting married your staying here and replacing your mother in every way starting right now" with that He began to feel up his daughter. "Ranka-san let her go!" Satoshi yelled "Never have you just wanted to take my Kotoko from me again, well I won't let you!" Ranka screamed with a wild insane look in his eyes. Ranka then grabbed Haruhi's neck and began to squeeze tightly. All four of them tried to pull him off as Haruhi started to turn blue. Swinging wildly at Satoshi and Ranka fought until Satoshi was able to knock him out with a well placed chop.

While this was going on Chika had called emergency services for help and Honey was gently cradling Haruhi crying softly "stay with us Haru-chan" please stay. Mori was standing guard over the unconscious okama watching for signs he was waking up. Several heavy footsteps were heard and the door was pushed open by Paramedics and police officers. Quickly the EMT's started to stabilise Haruhi. Looking at the gathered men one stated "We are going to have to tube her to prevent her airway swelling shut, which is coming with her"

Satoshi looked at them "I am her fiancé I will come". Following the gurney outside to the waiting ambulance he looked at his brother "you will let them know?" "Ah" was the soft reply.

End Flashback

Mori looked over to Kyoya and softly stated "Stop blaming yourself, no one was to know that Ranka-san would do this, you couldn't have prevented this". Kyoya raised his head sharply and looked with a glare at the Stoic host, running a shaking hand through his hair "I know but I feel like I should have picked up on his changing personality somehow" Tears coursing down his face. Tamaki broke out of his revere at that statement from his best friend and moved to wrap his arm around the shadow king. "Kyoya, all we can do now is be there for her to rebuild her life and encourage her future with Satoshi" he said softly.

The door to Haruhi's room opened and their parents walked in. Yoshiro Ootori looked at the assembled group of men and said "It's late, she will be asleep for several days yet to give her a chance to heal properly, and you should go home to rest boys. She would not want you making yourselves sick because of her" The eight Hosts looked up and were about to protest when Mrs Morinozuka spoke "Satoshi will stay with her and he will let all of us know if there is any change, Ootori san is right being here and getting sick isn't what Haruhi would want." The hosts reluctantly agreed as a rollaway bed was brought in for Satoshi. Silently they followed their respective parents out the door until all that remained were the Morinozuka family.

Akira and Sakura Morinozuka had never seen their youngest son so quiet in all his years. They knew how deeply he loved Haruhi. She had become part of their family and they felt his pain acutely. They were shocked when told the news that her jovial Okama father was responsible for hers and Satoshi's injuries. They would have never suspected the devoted father to do such a thing. Looking at one another they silently promised to help Haruhi heal from this betrayal by being the best parents in law they could be, after all she was so special to all of them.


	2. Chapter 2 – Light in a dark pl

Disclaimer: The characters of Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga belong to Bisco Hatori who is an absolute genius in my humble opinion. I am merely a fan with a vivid imagination.

CHAPTER 2 – Light in a dark place

Haruhi was in a dark place with no light, she wasn't sure where she was but she didn't like it. Slowly a speck of light was becoming visible in her peripheral vision. It was moving closer to her and getting brighter and bigger. Initially she felt afraid but such a warm comforting essence seemed to flow from the light that she calmed and waited. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she could see the shape of a woman who seemed familiar. "Mum?" Haruhi questioned "Mum, is that you?" The women turned and Haruhi could see it was indeed her mother. "Am I dead Mum?" she asked.

Kotoko Fujioka looked at her daughter and answered with a lilting laugh, "No Haruhi, you are not dead or in danger of dying. Heaven has granted us this meeting to allow us to speak about what has happened. You are currently in hospital on life-support with your fiancé by your side. You are expected to recover fully." Haruhi stared at her mother with tears slipping down her cheeks she whispered "Why Mum, why did dad hurt me, why did he try to take my life?"

Guiding them to a bench under a blossoming cherry tree Kotoko took a deep breath and began to answer her daughter's pain filled question. "Haruhi your father is sick mentally; when I died he became so lost in grief that instead of looking after you, you had to look after him. I have been watching you both and have seen how he has spiralled from depression to insanity as you grew to be more and more like me. He loved me so much that as you look now you remind him of how I was when we first met." Kotoko softly wiped the tears away from her daughter's face and sighed. "I guess with your impending marriage he felt he was losing me all over again. Don't get me wrong my darling, I don't excuse what he has done and I encourage you not to have anything more to do with him until he has returned to his right mind, if he ever does."

Haruhi frowned slightly and asked "what do you mean if he ever does, surely the doctors can help him find his way back" Kotoko bit her lip before replying "I mean he has been unstable like this once before, when you were a baby. The doctors warned me if he ever loses touch with reality again he will probably never come out of it. Because this has happened Heaven has granted me permission to contact you while you're unconscious, to help you. Because my darling as brave and independent as you are your trust in family has been shattered and must be remade. You have a wonderful fiancé and family –in law that love you and can help you remake your image of what family is."

Pausing and taking a deep breath Kotoko continued "Haruhi my family will look for you once this becomes public as you are the next heir. I didn't have any siblings so you as my child are the only possible heir to the Toshi Dynasty. Haruhi they will try to control you, but you need to marry Satoshi before they find you or they will stand in the way of your happiness. It won't matter to them that you are a legal adult. Once you wake up ask to move the wedding forward, so that you don't have to go back to that apartment on your own. Please honey, do this for me and for your protection. I know my family they will make things even harder for you in your recovery as retaliation for my finding my own happiness with Ryoji".

Haruhi fell silent as she tried to process all that her mother had said. Looking around her she realised she was sitting in a park that looked like one her mother used to take her to as a child. Smiling she let the peace of the place slow down her troubled thoughts. She knew that she loved and cherished Satoshi he was her dark handsome prince who always made her laugh and feel safe. She has every intention of marrying him, but with the prospect of her maternal grandparents trying to destroy that made her angry. They would learn she thought angrily I'm a lawyer just like my mother and I won't be intimidated by their money. I will marry Satoshi and I will work through this pain in my heart about my father. I won't give up my happiness.

Her resolved steeled Haruhi thought of a problem "Mum, it may be many days till I get well enough for them to take me off the machines. I need to get word to my friend Kyoya to keep this out of the media till after the wedding. How am I going to do that?" Kotoko smiled, "Easy my daughter we ask his mother to visit him in a dream. Heaven is pleased with your relationship with Satoshi and does not want anyone to keep you two from each other. They will agree to this little intervention". Gesturing Kotoko motions another woman in a beautiful sky blue kimono to come forward. Haruhi's breath catches as she can tell this tall elegant lady could be no one else's mother but Kyoya, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Oortori san it is indeed an honour to meet you. Your son has spoken of his fondness of you many times" Haruhi said as she got up and gave a deep respectful bow. "Haruhi, the honour is mine, what you have done for my son and all his friends is nothing short of miraculous. You opened their eyes to what the world is truly like and they are all better men for knowing you. I will visit my son and make sure he understands the urgency in this. It will take some convincing. He has met me before in his dreams and always discounted them in the morning but Heaven has granted me a way of ensuring my son doesn't argue my message away with logic." Said Yuuki Oortori.

Frowning slightly Haruhi asked "What are you going to do to convince him?" Yuuki smiled saying "Watch and see" turning away she vanished and a portal opened up before the two Fujioka women. Looking through the portal Haruhi recognised Kyoya's bedroom at his new condo. Watching with fascination she saw Kyoya's subconscious mind greet his mother as she appeared beside his sleeping form.

Yuuki Oortori smiled at her youngest and returned the greeting "Son, it has been a long time since we last spoke you have grown up beautifully and I am very proud" "Thank you mother" Kyoya replied. "Time is short and I am not here just to show my motherly pride Kyoya. Your friend Haruhi needs your help" Yuuki stated."My help mother, I don't understand she is safe in hospital and Ranka is in jail awaiting trial what help could she need help "no mother I do not, Ranka never said what his deceased wife's maiden name was only that her family was wealthy and disowned her"

Yuuki smiled again "Kyoya, Kotoko Fujioka was a Toshi" watching as her son's eyes grew wide as he matched up the name with the information he had on the Toshi family. "B b but that would mean," he stuttered, "Haruhi is the missing heir". "Yes, son and you can imagine how difficult they would make it for Haruhi to have her happiness with Satoshi; they would want to force her into an arranged marriage of their choosing to break her spirit and exact revenge for her mother's disobedience. Do you want Haruhi to suffer like that? Will you help her?" said his mother.

Lowering his head as he took in all the information he just received Kyoya felt tears of relief running down his face, 'finally I can be useful' he thought. Raising his head he looked at his mother and replied "I will help her, I don't want them to distress her as she is recovering from the shock of what her father has done or during the trial. She will be protected. I give you my word mother that I will suppress this till after their wedding. But mother as you know I often forget these little meetings how will I remember to act?" Yuuki smiled and reached into her Kimono withdrawing a thin bracelet with the word Protect in kanji on a metal plate placing it on his right wrist "this is how, when you wake this will appear as a burn or birth mark on your wrist and it will not fade away until you complete your task son". Hugging him tightly she gave a sad smile "dawn comes and you have work to do our time is over, make me proud Kyoya take a stand for your friend" With that Yuuki appeared before the Fujiokas once again "It is done Haruhi, be well and be happy. When it comes time for my son to marry I trust you to help him stand up for his happiness too" Haruhi stood and placed her hand over her heart and replied Oortori san I give you my word I will not fail Kyoya".

Back on earth Kyoya was waking with the dawn and was surprisingly rested and in a good mood. The low blood pressure lord was nowhere to be seen for the first time in living history. Stalking into his bathroom he began to get ready to go over to the hospital to check in on Haruhi. Getting dressed he noticed a small maroon mark on his right wrist. 'Odd he thought, I don't remember injuring myself'. Looking closer he froze, the mark resembled a bracelet and inscribed on his skin was the kanji for protect clearly visible. Sliding down the wall in shock he muttered to himself "so it wasn't a dream".

Picking himself up he scrambled to fire up his laptop and reached for his phone, he had news to suppress and an investigation to make into a wealthy family. Smirking to himself he felt like he was getting back to normal after the shock of Haruhi's attack. It was good to be the shadow king.


	3. Chapter 3 –Suppression

Disclaimer: The characters of Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga belong to Bisco Hatori who is an absolute genius in my humble opinion. I am merely a fan with a vivid imagination.

Chapter 3 –Suppression

Kyoya was putting the finishing touches on a presentation he was about to make to his friends and their parents. His investigations into the Toshi family were indeed unsettling. They were wealthy and ruthless, and their linage almost as ancient as his own. But he thought 'it seems mother was right, they are indeed trying to find Kotoko or her offspring, but he smirked to himself it was all in vain. He had taken steps to ensure the information was suppressed and Haruhi was safe. He knew his friends and family were going to think him crazy initially when he gave his presentation but he hoped with the evidence he had gathered they would not try to have him committed. The final touches completed Kyoya rang for the maid and asked that they prepare refreshments for his guests. Satoshi was coming rather reluctantly but with the assurance his sister Fuyumi was going to sit with Haruhi he agreed to attend on the condition his cell phone was allowed to remain on.

Watching the maids bring in drinks and snacks the door bell rang, Kyoya sauntered to the hall to receive his guests. They arrived on mass and surprisingly on time. Greeting them warmly Kyoya motioned to the dining room which was going to serve as a makeshift boardroom. He was getting nervous but the memory of Haruhi's happy smile when she announced her engagement flashed through his mind calming him significantly. Once everyone was seated he made his way to the front where the projector was and taking a calming breath began.

"I have called you hear today to relay some news which will effect Haruhi's safety and recovery. I would ask even if at times things sound strange or almost fairytale like that you don't interrupt and keep an open mind. Can you all do that for me?" Sounds of ascent rang around the room. "Thank you, I am going to begin today by relaying a dream I had last night and the results of an investigation I conducted to test the validity of that dream". Kyoya relayed the dream in its entirety and then went on to present the information on the Toshi family and their threat to Haruhi. Wrapping up Kyoya said "I know this sounds so completely unlike me but my Intel on them confirms all that my mother told me. I understand if you think I am crazy but I just want to make sure Haruhi is safe." Taking his seat he lowered his head waiting for the judgement he felt would be forth coming.

Each person sat mulling over the information they had been given. First instinct was to reject it but they knew Kyoya wasn't given to flights of fancy and the fact that the investigation confirmed everything made them uneasy. Usually the last one to speak Mori cleared his throat and asked "What have you already done to try to keep Haruhi safe Kyoya, I know you, we would not have been called here today if you didn't have a plan or have enacted one".

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Kyoya looked up and said "I have suppressed the media and have asked the police to put of publicising the event since the perpetrator is already in custody. I believe we should be ready to have your Wedding Satoshi as quickly as possible after she is released from hospital. We don't want Kotoko's family exacting their revenge on Haruhi. She will be going through enough with her father's trial and being interviewed by the police once she is able to speak with them. I don't want them to shatter her all over again with their malice."

Satoshi sat stunned 'Would they really try to interfere with Haruhi and him?' as much as he would like to reject that Haruhi's grandparents would try to force her into an arranged marriage the fact that Kyoya can provide documents stating they are already seeking suitors of both sexes since they don't know if they have a grandson or granddaughter was pretty compelling. Anger boiled inside him at the people who disowned their daughter because she chose to be happy yet still need an heir and are willing to beat said heir into a mould of their choosing. Feeling a hand on his arm Satoshi looked over at his father "We will not let them prevail, we will stand shoulder to shoulder with Haruhi and we will win" Akira said. Nodding to show he had heard him Satoshi turned his attention back to what Kyoya was saying. Apparently he was giving each family a job to keep Haruhi safe. The Oortoris are going to provide health care, security and digital surveillance. The Hitachiins were going to prioritise the wedding garments so that they were ready at a moment's notice. The Sou's were going to quash and scuttlebutt at the high school and universities about Haruhi's hospitalisation. They would also ensure that the venue for the reception was kept unbooked for the next few months. He and Chika's families were going to provide additional security but more importantly support. One of their first jobs would be to move her belongings to the Morinozuka estate. They will not have her going back and facing the place where Ranka broke his sacred bond of fatherhood to her. No she would not have to face that again if he had anything to do about it.

"Kyoya kun" Renge one of Haruhi's bridesmaids said. "What can we girls do? You all have really important jobs but Haruhi is our friend too and we want to help." Smiling Kyoya responded "Be there for her, encourage her, keep her spirits up and most importantly don't treat her any differently she would hate that it if she felt we were pitying her". Renge looked solemn for a moment and began speaking with the other ladies present about outings and ways they can encourage Haruhi.

Satoshi got up and walked over to Kyoya, shaking his hand he said "that's one hell of a dream senpai, I'm just sad it wasn't a figment of your imagination. Now Haruhi has even more to deal with than having graduated from law school, getting married and being assaulted by her father. Kami knows that she has had enough of this crap to last two lifetimes". "Agreed, are you heading back to her now?" Kyoya asked. "Yes, I don't feel comfortable leaving her for too long, the doctor says she's responding well to treatment and it will be at least another 21 hours. They said the danger zone should expire after the 36 plus hour mark at which point they will scan her neck and see if the swelling has gone down enough to start weaning her off the machine. They are warning me that if she can speak at all she may sound different but couldn't say whether it would go back to normal or not." Satoshi said. Turning he bid farewell to the others and left quietly to return to Haruhi's side.

Driving away Satoshi reflected on how the Hosts and their families have pulled together. 'I guess Tamaki senpai was right we are a family, but for Haruhi's sake I hope he drops the daddy persona, she doesn't need him reminding her of what she has lost.' He thought.

* * *

**AN: Please feel free to review or PM any thoughts you may have. I am writing this story for my own enjoyment so would love to hear your thoughts. Bentears :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting to breathe

Disclaimer: The characters of Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga belong to Bisco Hatori who is an absolute genius in my humble opinion. I am merely a fan with a vivid imagination.

Chapter 4 Waiting to breathe

Sitting by Haruhi's hospital bed Honey was watching the steady rise and fall of her chest and the occasional extra breath that Haruhi herself took. 42 hours had passed since Haruhi had been assaulted and the swelling had gone down considerably. The police had been by and documented the awful bruising on her neck , the split lip and cut on the side of her head for their investigation. All that remained was for them to speak with Haruhi herself about what happened. Honey, Chika, Mori and Satoshi had all been interviewed and had their statements taken, there was nothing else anyone could do about the incident except wait.

Looking over to the sleeping form of his younger cousin he could remember the argument he had to use to get him to rest "Satoshi, Haruhi won't recognise you if you don't get some sleep and take better care of yourself. Don't make her worry about you. Rest, I will sit with her." Satoshi looked as though he wanted to argue but reluctantly agreed. He'd been asleep for a few hours now and Honey had no intention of waking him up until he slept his fill. In fact he had already ensured the nurses warned any visitors that they were to be quiet or they would have to deal with him.

Slipping noiselessly into the room the doctor in charge of her care and the nurse assigned to her walked over to the machines. Quietly informing Honey that they were reducing the amount of work the machine was doing once again. They were doing this every six hours to ensure Haruhi's body was able to breathe without exhausting her. Documenting the readouts and her vitals they once again informed Honey that she was doing just fine, nice strong breaths and steady heart. Honey nodded and they left. Allowing himself a moment Honey spoke to his sleeping friend "Stay strong Haru chan we are all here for you, please come back to us" a single tear made its way down his face. Two dainty hands slid around his neck and Honey knew his wife Reiko had arrived "Dear, she will make it I have been saying good luck and health incantations over her the entire time and Nekozawa has been saying incantations against those that would harm her" Honey smiled at his wife and friends unusual way of showing they care, giving her hands a squeeze he rested his head against her chest and let himself be at peace.

Takashi arrived an hour later to see Reiko and Honey sitting near Haruhi's bed and his brother snoring softly in the corner. Nodding to them he walked over and placed a blanket that had slipped from Satoshi smiling as he watched him murmur and roll into another position. Moving back to his cousin he was about to move to Haruhi's other side when Honey spoke up "Takashi, you sit here. We are going to go home for the evening" Nodding he moved to occupy the chair that Honey had been using. Takashi thought of his own wife Amelie who was home with their one year old, he was glad he had gotten to see them before coming to take his turn of watching.

Retrieving the bag he had set down upon entering the room Takashi removed a book he wanted to read. The rest of the bag had essentials in it for Satoshi. Settling down he was soon engrossed in the fictional story of a samurai and his lady love.

Meanwhile back in the spirit plane park the Fujioka women were sensing that their time together was almost over. Kotoko knew that with the next reduction of the machines Haruhi would begin to wake up and once awake she would no longer see her. Haruhi was feeling sad that their time was ending but was anxious to see Satoshi and make sure he was alright. She was watching when Honey argued with him to rest and glad that he had convinced her beloved to rest. "Mum, thank you for all that you have done for me. I know that it must of been painful to realise that dad had lost his mind and hurt me in the process when you couldn't intervene" Haruhi said softly.

Kotoko looked at her daughter and was once again in awe of how strong she was, "Haruhi you are my delight, I'm so proud of you. I wish I could have prevented this pain but I know with all your wonderful friends you will get through this. Just don't tear off Tamaki's head when he forgets himself and says he's your daddy. You know he wouldn't mean to hurt you." Sighing Haruhi agreed "I know but after what dad said and did I hope he doesn't say that for a very long time. I may be strong but we both know I'm broken up inside and will take some time to repair". Holding her mother tightly Haruhi whispered "I can feel it, they are reducing it again to the point where I will be semi awake, goodbye Mum and thank you" Kotoko gave her a gentle squeeze and said "goodbye Haruhi always remember I am watching over you. So you don't forget your promise to Kyoya's mother or what I have told you I am going to give you this." Pulling out a broach she pinned it above Haruhi's left breast. "In the waking world this will appear as an unusual mark not connected with the injuries your father inflicted. It will serve as a reminder. Do not be surprised if the information is patchy at first that is the difference between what Kyoya experienced and what you have. His was a brief interaction, yours has been prolonged. Never forget I love you" Kotoko stated. Watching as her daughter's presence faded away Kotoko could see through the portal that Haruhi was beginning to wake up.

It was six am Takashi had been dozing in the chair when a quiet rustling woke him up. The doctor and nurse were back. They were going to turn the machine down again to the point where Haruhi would be semi awake if she was able to breathe without having a panic attack for a few hours after they did this they would remove the machine completely. Having done as they intended they advised Takashi to hit the big red button on the wall if she looked like she was having any trouble at all and filed out of the room. Looking over to his brother Takashi debated whether or not to wake him up. Deciding to wait until he saw a response from Haruhi he resumed his watching with renewed energy. Hopefully today would be a good day.

Darkness was getting lighter Haruhi noted. She could hear a beeping sound and recognised the heart monitor. She could feel the tube in her throat but it wasn't irritating her yet. Feeling her body as her consciousness returned she could register pain where she had injuries thankfully noting it wasn't too bad. Watching her Takashi noticed she had moved her finger and quickly went to wake his brother. "Satoshi, wake up. Haruhi is beginning to come out of it". Bolting upright at his brothers word Satoshi was about to sprint to Haruhi's side when he felt his brothers restraining hand. "Slowly, you need to freshen up before she sees you. You look terrible. That bag by the chair has some toiletries and a fresh set of clothes. She has only just begun to twitch her finger. I will keep watch while you get cleaned up". Wanting to argue Satoshi didn't, he knew his brother wouldn't take no for an answer. Stomping off to the bathroom he grabbed the bag went to clean up, now aware of the stale smell that clung to his person.

Meanwhile Takashi resumed his watching of Haruhi as she came back to consciousness. He prayed she stayed calm so she could have the tube in her throat removed. He also prayed that she would be able to talk after it was out. Knowing that his brother needed to hear her voice to truly start moving on. Sending a quick text to their parents and his wife, he waited for Satoshi to come out of the bathroom so he could let the nurse know to restrict visitors. He didn't want Haruhi bombarded with everyone at once when she first woke up, especially as it would be 2 hours after she woke before she could attempt to speak. Hearing the bathroom door he watched a decidedly better looking and smelling Satoshi emerge. "I'm going to get us some breakfast and talk to the nurse to make sure we don't get inundated with everyone, sit she is still moving only one finger". Walking off he made his way to the nurses' station and then onto the cafeteria.

Left alone Satoshi studied his fiancé watching the twitching finger. Moving closer her spoke out loud to her "Haruhi koi, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" placing his hand in hers he waited. Haruhi could hear more sounds now it was like a fog was steadily lifting. She thought she could hear someone talking to her asking her to squeeze their hand. Feeling someone take her right hand she concentrated hard and tried to squeeze as bidden.

Satoshi waited and repeated his instruction to her every so often. He sensed his brother returning and the smell of food made his stomach growl. He had forgotten the last time he ate something. Gratefully accepting the meal he moved his hand away from Haruhi's. He'd been trying for the last half hour but not more than the finger twitch was evident. Digging into the omelette he was given, he updated his brother "No change as yet"; "Ah" was the soft reply.

When he was finished setting his dishes on the table he made his way back to the bed as he got closer he thought he could see her hand move. Rushing to grasp her hand he repeated his earlier entreaty "Haruhi, squeeze my hand if you can hear me". Holding his breath he waited as a slight increase in pressure was felt; tears began to stream down his face as he squeezed her hand back. "Haru koi come back to me love, wake up please keep trying to wake up he began to repeat over and over" slowly movement was noticed as her eyelids fluttered slightly. Takashi moved closer to the bed and also began to speak "Haruhi, you have a tube in your throat and it's important you don't panic. If you can remain calm for 2 hours then they will take it out". Nodding to his brother he went to notify the nurse.

The doctor was quickly present and he began to assess her condition. Haruhi followed every instruction and nodded slightly to indicate she understood not to panic about the tubing. Turning to the men he said, "All we have to do is wait a bit longer and then we can see what kind of damage she has sustained to her voice; I will notify the ENT Oortori san organised and hopefully before lunch time we will know if she can speak." Leaving the room again he closed the door. Gently Satoshi took her hand and spoke to Haruhi about what day it was, how she had been progressing and updates on their friends. He wanted to wait till the tube was out before he discussed moving the wedding forward.

Just before the 2 hours were up the rest of the Morinozuka family arrived with Chika. They were each able to smile and say hello to Haruhi and squeeze her hands, promising her they were here to support her. A knocking preceded the entrance of her doctor with another one in tow. "This is Dr Izu he is the ENT specialist that Oortori san arranged, can you all stand by the window while we remove the tubing and conduct an assessment or you can wait outside". Most of the family members moved out to the waiting room, until Satoshi, Chika and Takashi remained.

Untying the anchoring tape the doctor removed the machine apparatus leaving only the tube in Haruhi's throat. "Ms Fujioka I am going to remove the tube now, you will feel like gagging but I would ask you to try not to cough until I move out of the way. I am going to sit you up to remove the tube it's more comfortable for you" Said her doctor. Pressing the bed buttons he soon had her in an upright position. Taking some air out of a tiny side port the doctor removed the tubing slowly and with care. Haruhi gurgled and gagged trying to avoid coughing on the doctor. The process made her want to retch and tears stung her eyes at the uncomfortable sensation. Moving to the side the doctor smiled and introduced the ENT specialist to Haruhi as she coughed a few times.

Dr Izu carefully felt around her throat and asked her to swallow so he could feel the muscles working as she did so. "Ms Fujioka I am going to spray some anaesthetic into your nose so I can pass a small fibre optic through your nasal passage to look at your throat from the top down. It tastes bad and is uncomfortable but the procedure is necessary to examine the condition of your vocal cords" Dr Izu quickly followed up with what he had outlined. The spray was terrible and made her cough, the pressure of the camera tubing caused her to wince. "Hmm" Dr Izu muttered, "Not as much trauma as the bruising would suggest. Try to say E for me" Haruhi complied relieved when she heard a soft e sound escaping from her lips, followed quickly by a muffled sob from Satoshi, a relieved 'ah' from Takashi and a sigh from Chika.

"Well Ms Fujioka despite the trauma to your throat you seem to have mostly soft tissue swelling and bruising. I can see no significant trauma to your vocal cords. You will be softly spoken until the swelling completely goes away but that can take another week or so to resolve. I don't want you to overdo it. You may talk for 20 mins at a time but you must rest your voice for 40 mins. I understand that a lot of people need to speak with you so I will make sure my instructions are known to all staff. In the meantime I want you to eat soft foods and rest as much as possible. Avoid stress as it may cause you to have a panic attack." After concluding his statement Dr Izu left the room to inform the staff of his decision. Haruhi's original doctor smiled and said "You are a very lucky women, I am relieved you can still talk" before he too left the room.

Haruhi breathed in and out deeply like she had be wanting to since the tube came out, content to feel the air movement she turned to see her fiancé and his family "Thank you Satoshi, Mori and Chika for helping me and staying by my side. Satoshi koi, I love you". With that Satoshi bolted to her bed and held her tight sobbing into her shoulder as relief flooded through him at the softly spoken words.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery Begins

Chapter 5 Recovery Begins

Haruhi was working with the speech pathologist to build up her voice and to be able to project it again. She found that due to the bruising and remaining swelling her voice was still very soft. All the doctors and therapists continued to encourage her to lighten up on herself, that her body was still recovering and it will take a bit of time. Stubborn as ever Haruhi had refused to listen and ended up getting frustrated at her progress. _'Hmph you would think without that blasted tube I would be able to speak properly. What if I don't get my volume back, how will I be a lawyer then?'_ Haruhi worried to herself.

Satoshi walked into her room at that moment and noticed the face she was pulling, having an idea of what was bugging her, and he brought a chair over to her bed then reached to take her hand. "That's not going to happen Haru love," he said "You will get your volume back, it will just take time. I know you're frustrated right now but if you don't let your body heal at the rate it wants to you could end up making things take longer if you over do it" Satoshi had a serious look on his face it was out of character than his usual carefree attitude he was being serious she noted. "I know Sato love but, I feel like I can't be heard, that no one will take me seriously with the volume I have now." Haruhi said. Drawing her into his lap and wiping away the tears that had started to spill down her cheeks Satoshi replied in a muted whisper "I will always hear you, listen to you and if needed speak up for you. I thought I was going to lose you and it scared me Haru. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you". They sat there and just held each other finally acknowledging the fear he had dealt with, Satoshi and Haruhi just clung to each other taking comfort in the others arms.

After some time a knock was heard at the door. Quickly brushing their tears away the two looked up as the team of doctors that had been managing her care walked in. They asked Haruhi to sit on the bed whilst they did some checks. Once these were completed the ENT and the doctor who had been caring for Haruhi since she came to hospital spoke up. "We believe it's time for you to be discharged Ms Fujioka, you have done well in therapy and your voice is gaining volume daily. All danger of suffocation has passed and we feel you would do better as an outpatient from now on. "Dr Izu said "Also Ms Fujioka, we strongly recommend you begin to see a counsellor. Trauma such as you have suffered has a way of long reaching effects if you cannot process it properly. We do not want to see such a brave young women affected long term by what you have endured. Please consider it". Said Dr Cho (AN: he's the one who has been caring for her since she came in I just forgot to name him oops) "Now let's get you signed out and on your way he concluded".

Haruhi gave a brilliant smile and Satoshi gave a whoop and picked her up whirling her around "Finally" He shouted. They gathered Haruhi's things and signed the paper work. Picking up her medication and list of appointments they left and got into the limo that Satoshi had called for as soon as he had put Haruhi down. "They don't know your coming home today" Satoshi chuckled "They are going to be so surprised!" Haruhi looked out the limo window and turning to Satoshi asked "Home, you mean your house? I thought you would take me back to the apartment." Looking at him Haruhi noticed that Satoshi's expression tightened at the mention of her apartment. "I know you will think I am being over protective Haruhi but I couldn't let you go back there, Whilst you were still on life-support we moved all of your stuff to the Morinozuka Estate. None of us wanted you to go back to where you were attacked and to have to live there. Even your landlady was relieved you wouldn't live in that place. She was really worried about you Haruhi, she brought us cookies on whilst we were packing up and gave us a letter for you for when you got well again." Satoshi held his breath, lowering his head waiting to be berated for making such a huge decision for her without her permission; He knew Haruhi was fiercely independent and he was waiting for a scolding.

Haruhi instead of getting mad was hugely relieved; she had been hiding her anxiety at the thought of returning to where her happier memories were now tainted with the attack. Sobs began to wrack her body as she wept her relief. Satoshi's head whipped up at the sound and he gathered her into his arms "Haru koi what is it? Are you mad at me? What is wrong love?" He spoke anxiously, whilst rubbing her back up and down. Bringing her big doe eyes to his Haruhi spoke "I was scared" she hiccupped "Scared I would have to live there alone with the memories, I'm not mad at you, I'm relieved you cared enough to make that decision when I couldn't. I didn't want to be a bother so I never said how worried I was."

A lump had formed in his throat, swallowing hard Satoshi spoke "You are the most important person in my life Haruhi koi I will protect you at all costs, with all that I am. You will never be alone again I promise." They were pulling into the estate and began to gather themselves, wiping away tears stains and smoothing out wrinkled clothes. Suddenly smirking Satoshi said to Haruhi "Lets surprise everyone stay behind me as we get out and when I walk into the living room then you can jump out from behind me" Pressing the intercom he instructed the driver to not take the bags in until after they had entered and to inform the maid who would be at the door to gather the household in to living room and he would see himself in. Turning back to Haruhi he asked "You ready to give Mitsukuni, Taka and Chika a heart attack?" Grinning at the return of her fiancés mischievous smile and thankful to see his true personality emerge again Haruhi said "Yah, let's do this!"

On entering the house Satoshi was gratified to see the maid had followed his instructions to the letter. There was no one except the driver who had seen her. Pausing at the screen door to the living room he slid it back surveying a sea of anxious faces on his family. "I have an announcement" he said solemnly and slowly entered the room. At this Haruhi stepped into the door way and smiled.

At her appearance in the doorway the room erupted into happy pandemonium cries of "Haruhi, Haru chan" filled the air as multiple arms wrapped around the slim brunette. Tears of joy were present on nearly every face. Of course the family patriarchs were stony faced until you looked closely at their eyes. Relief shone through with pride that this bride was so strong against such adversity. _'Such a wonderful addition to our joint families'_ thought Yorihisa Haninozuka looking to his brother in law Akira he raised his eyebrow. Akira responded with one of his own and reflected as he watched the chaos _'I may only be her future father in law but I am proud of this daughter, she is a worthy wife for my son. His joy has been missing for these past weeks I have missed his exuberant nature more than I thought I would. A solemn, sad Satoshi is one I never want to experience again.' _

Sakura Morinozuka was amongst the first to recover herself "Ok everyone let's just settle down and let Haruhi sit." Turning to the maids hovering near the door she instructed "I think we could all use some tea, would you prepare some please". The maids bustled off to complete the request and to spread the news that the young masters bride had finally come home from the hospital. The staff all liked Haruhi as she was down to earth and spoke to them with courtesy and respect.

Haruhi flashed a grateful smile at her future mother in law; she had begun to feel overwhelmed being the centre of attention. Moving to sit on the love seat with Satoshi, she took a few moments to calm her racing heart from all the excitement. The maids brought the tea in and served everyone, the volume settled down to an excited hum as everyone started to visit with each other. Sakura looked at her sister in law Mieko and nodded, they had discussed what to do about Haruhi in a house full of men and had decided to take her out for tea, or outings as wedding plans would allow. Renge and the wife's or girlfriends of the Host club members were invited along to help her have a feminine outlet be it shopping, movies or a day spa. They knew that during college Haruhi had really blossomed as a woman; gone was the boyish hair and male attire. Whilst she still didn't like frills and lace she had developed a graceful, elegant style that was both understated, undeniably feminine and uniquely Haruhi.

Soon it was dinner time and it turned out to be a mini celebration filled with warm banter and light hearted teasing. The Haninozuka's left soon afterwards it was over, Mori and his family not too far behind them. Soon it was only Satoshi, Haruhi and his parents in the living room. Akira moved to sit near his wife after seeing out Takashi and his family. Grasping Sakura's hand he gently began to broach the subject of the wedding and the other things that needed addressing. "Haruhi, has Satoshi discussed with you our thoughts of bringing the wedding forward and why?" Looking to her fiancé she squeezed his hand and then turned to her future father in law "He has but only briefly, It was before I had developed enough strength of voice to carry a decent conversation" she replied.

Akira responded "Whilst you were unconscious certain information came to light, your maternal grandparents have begun to look for you, not only that but our information seems to imply that apart from making you their sole heir; they are already looking for marriage contracts for you without knowing what gender you are". Haruhi was stunned; a brief memory of her mother flashed into her mind but was so quick she discounted it. Sitting quietly whilst she processed what she had been told she could feel Satoshi wrapping his arms around her. "Haruhi" he said hesitantly "Haruhi are you ok?" Shaking herself slightly Haruhi replied "Yah, I'm stunned. I really don't know to say". "That is perfectly understandable" Sakura stated "It would be shocking to anyone that grandparents they never met or knew were planning on turning their life upside down."

"I agree" Akira replied "We felt it best that you understand what has been happening as soon as possible. In our society of which your grandparents are part of, it's not uncommon for marriage contracts to be sought for children even after they have reached their majority such as you have. To protect what you and Satoshi have, we thought it best to bring the wedding forward." Looking as his future daughter in law he could tell her mind was racing with all the information she had just received so he brought the discussion to a close by saying "I think that is enough for tonight, get some rest and we can continue this tomorrow". Akira and Sakura then moved out of the living room leaving the young couple alone.

Haruhi and Satoshi just sat quietly in the empty room, leaning into his arms she allowed herself to cry over the shocking news her mind a jumbled mess and all she wanted was the security of his arms. Satoshi wished they could have waited before they told her this kind of thing; but knew from what Kyoya was finding out that time was a luxury they couldn't afford. Tomorrow they would discuss the wedding which was set at one and a half weeks away. When Haruhi woke up and was well into her therapy the family decided that date was the best to accomplish the wedding they wanted without tipping off her grandparents. Looking at his love he could see tension and grief as she cried quietly in his arms. It pained him that people were trying to steal her happiness during the trauma she was going through. Especially people who up till now had wanted nothing to do with their daughter or potential grand children.

Leaning back he brushed her hair out of her eyes and spoke softly "Let's get you to bed; tonight you are taking one of those sleeping tablets so you can rest. I know you Haruhi, if you don't you won't sleep. We need a clear head tomorrow to make some really big decisions." Glancing up Haruhi mutely nodded accepting the statement as true, when troubled she wouldn't sleep and that usually resulted in a short temper and less than clear judgement on her part. Allowing Satoshi to guide her to her room she found the medication Dr Cho had given her and took it without protest. Looking at his name on her prescription Haruhi was reminded of his recommendation for counselling. So far she had stubbornly refused preferring on getting her voice back, but now with all that she had just heard she was sure having an impartial sounding board would be wise. "Satoshi" she said "Satoshi will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" Nodding he said "I will just go change into my Pj's whilst you do, then I will be right back".

Moving across the hall he did as he recommended and was soon back at her door. Knocking he entered. Haruhi was sitting up in her bed, Satoshi moved to her side and climbed in beside her, gathering her close they settled down among the pillows. "Satoshi, I think I should begin counselling as soon as possible if I'm to cope with all these rapid changes. Right now I feel like my life is spinning out of control and it scares me" Looking into her eyes pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear Satoshi replied "I think that's a good idea, I have been concerned that you have only focused on your physical therapy. I don't want this to impact your life long term, or our marriage. If you and your counsellor agree we can do this together if you want". Letting out a sigh of relief Haruhi said "I would like that, very much." The two laid quietly in the darkened room and soon fell asleep knowing morning would bring decisions that would rapidly change their lives.


	6. Chapter 6 Decisions and Revelations

Disclaimer: The characters of Ouran High School Host Club anime and manga belong to Bisco Hatori who is an absolute genius in my humble opinion. I am merely a fan with a vivid imagination. _ Chapter 6 Decisions and Revelations The next morning Haruhi woke up surprised that Satoshi had remained by her side the entire night. Blushing she knew that this was entirely innocent but also realised that if it weren't for the present circumstances it would be frowned upon by his family. Rolling to get out of bed she broke the light grasp he had of her waist. This caused Satoshi to wake, taking in the scene he bolted upright "Oh no I forgot to go back to my room, sorry Haruhi I hope Mum doesn't kill us". Laughing Haruhi just stated "I am sure that with the bomb they dropped on me last night that this one lapse will be overlooked". Sakura and Haruhi had an open and honest relationship; she was like a mother to Haruhi and had become a confidant. "But I suggest you go back to your own room to get ready for the day or we really will be in a whole lot of trouble" she deadpanned. Dashing from the room Satoshi made her laugh again at how quickly he took her suggestion to heart. Getting her clothes from the closet she moved to the bathroom to start the morning. Leaving her room she met Satoshi coming out of his dressed and ready for the day. They walked together to the dining room and were greet by his parents. Akira's eyes twinkled despite the stern facade he had adopted. He had gone to wake Satoshi for morning kendo practise and found him not to be in his room. Sakura had found them in Haruhi's room and they knew he had just comforted the girl after a rather stressful homecoming, but that wasn't to say they weren't above a little teasing. "So son" Akira began "No kendo this morning?" Satoshi gulped audibly and responded bowing "Good morning father, mother and no I didn't get to Kendo today." Pulling out Haruhi's chair for her, he moved to his own but nearly falling off as his mother playfully said "I imagine spending the night with their fiancé would make any young man forget about morning Kendo practise." Blushing madly the young couple spluttered to respond in some form. Laughter filled the room as the parents took pity on them "It's ok Satoshi, Haruhi needed you after the day she had yesterday" Sakura stated, "but, let's keep the room sharing to a minimum until after the wedding ok son?" His father added. Feeling grateful for the warm acceptance of her fiancés family Haruhi responded for both of them "Hai, Morinozuka Sama, Morinozuka san, we won't abuse the trust you place in us" she said earnestly. "I know you won't Haruhi, but I also know that what you are dealing with is beyond normal. If you need Satoshi's presence to help you fall asleep we are ok with it" Akira responded kindly, he was proud at her honesty and respect. Although like his wife they were traditional they were not inflexible, his future daughter in law had been thrown onto a fast moving rollercoaster and he knew the days ahead would be painful. If his son's presence could help her rest more easily he would let it pass without further comment. Breakfast continued with light-hearted topics and banter a feeling of warmth came over Haruhi as she participated in the family conversation. As soon as the meal had ended the elders invited the couple to the study to discuss all the plans for the upcoming wedding. Sakura was dreading the time when Haruhi realised she would be a married women in less than a fortnight, she only thought the independent young women would forgive their concern and anxiety. Had she known that Haruhi had a very vivid memory whilst in the shower when she found the mark on her left breast again she would have been a lot less concerned. FLASHBACK Haruhi was getting out of the shower and drying herself when she noticed the odd mark on her left breast yet again, tracing the outline she was taken over by a memory a voice talking about her wedding and grandparents plans for her 'Kyoya's mother' she thought 'when I was asleep Kyoya's mother told him of my grandparents plans, but it was mum that suggested to move the wedding forward to avoid having my marriage to Satoshi blocked by them. If the information that Morinozuka Sama has is from Kyoya then I will keep my promise. When he is to marry I will stand up for his choice and not some heiress his father chooses' she mused END FLASHBACK Entering the room the group settled down around a small table prepared as best they could to break the news a wedding in a less than 2 weeks. Akira and Sakura looked over the table at Satoshi and Haruhi. Satoshi was fidgeting in his seat; he was excited to marry Haruhi but at the same time was concerned about her reaction to the whole news. They had only broached the subject briefly the night before. "Haruhi I know we discuss this briefly last night but there is a whole lot more that we need to tell you. I will go slow and if you need to take a break just let us know. Try to leave your questions till the end so that I don't get side tracked. You know me if I get distracted I can lose focus" Satoshi stated. Nodding to show she understood, she waited till he began. Satoshi carefully explained everything from the meeting with Kyoya. He covered the dream, the information that was discovered and the fact that she would have to face her father in a court room and give evidence about her attack. Here and there Akira and Sakura would add little comments or clear up a point that Satoshi rushed over. Haruhi sat there with her hand under her chin thinking deeply. Whilst they had all spoken she took some notes of questions she wanted answered and if they were covered during the conversation she crossed them off. Looking back at her check list she still had to clarify a few details. Clearing her throat to get their attention she spoke with her soft voice that although improved was not at her previous volume yet. "If I have heard you right then Kyoya was the first to discover the plot of my grandparents is that correct?" "Yes that is so he called all of your friends together" Akira confirmed. "I understand that I will have to face my father in court, and you are concerned that my grandparents may find me when his court case is announced publicly. So to avoid getting forced into an arranged marriage we have to make sure Satoshi and I are married before that time. Is that right?" Sakura replied "That is correct Haruhi; we want to have the protection of our family name before you face your father so if they come to the trial they cannot force your hand." Looking to Satoshi she asked her last question, "Just how soon is the wedding now?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Satoshi replied "In about 10 days." He tensed waiting for an explosive outburst from Haruhi which to tell the truth they were all expecting. What they got however was completely out of character for her. "Ok" Haruhi said looking around the table. You could practically hear the jaws dropping around the table. Taking in their stunned expressions Haruhi chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of her head like Satoshi had a few moments earlier. "I guess you were expecting more of a fight, huh" she stated. Three nodding heads answered her back. "Well I had my own dream like experience whilst I was unconscious. I saw my mother, and we spoke about what happened and what was about to happen. I didn't recall it all till this morning when I found a mark on my body. It was a reminder mark from my mother. I guess what triggered my memory was what you all told me last night" Haruhi shyly stated. A flood of questions followed after a while Haruhi was able to calm everyone down and recite her memories and information. Akira reverently stated "It would appear that heaven itself wishes for you two to be together." Sakura looked fondly and the young women who would be her daughter in law soon, reaching across the table she squeezed Haruhi's hand and said "We have to finalise your wedding plans, the twins have your wedding dress nearly completed but need to fit you. The venue and reception is all done. I'm sorry but we had to make some of the arrangements without you but thankfully we had already discussed the ceremony and colour schemes before you were attacked. Can I set up a fitting for later today or tomorrow if that works for the twins?" Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Well, I am amazed at what we have discussed this morning but I am relieved to know heaven is watching out for you two. Now we have been talking for some time. Let's leave it here for now and go to lunch." Akira stated rising and leaving the room with Sakura signalling the end of the meeting. Satoshi led Haruhi out of the room and gave her a hug "You never cease to amaze me how you can adjust and adapt so easily Haruhi, I'm proud to call you mine" he whispered in her ear. Reaching up she placed a soft kiss on his lips and replied "I wouldn't let anyone come between us for any reason, I love you too much". Moving down the hall the pair went to lunch. 


End file.
